


He's Everything I Need

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [99]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Languages, M/M, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael spoke a different language, and he’s everything Lucifer needs.





	He's Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the Friends to Lovers square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!!

Lucifer wasn’t sure how he didn’t see Michael was the perfect significant other for him at first. 

It was the literal beginning of that Kelly Clarkson song, “Since You’ve Been Gone”. They started off as friends. More like “frenemies”, but, since the enemy of his enemy, a bully named Asmodeus, is his friend, Michael and him quickly became friends at the age of twelve. 

Michael always knew what to say. Michael always knew when Lucifer was down and needed a hug, a shoulder to lean on, a sounding board. He knew and always remembered Lucifer’s favorite foods and drinks and what he’d want for any occasion. When Lucifer realized that he was gay, he came out to Michael before he came out to anybody, just like Lucifer was the first one Michael told when he realized that he was bisexual and preferred boys. They consoled each other through so many break ups and hook ups, especially Michael to Lucifer as Lucifer had a bit of a “hoe phase” when they were in high school. 

Michael was the responsible one who made sure that Lucifer attended classes when he felt like skipping and made sure that the homework was done and  _ handed in, not done and set on fire as a sacrifice. _ They graduated together, went off to the same college. When Lucifer had attended the Pride Parade and got shot by a homophobic protestor protecting a teenager, Michael never left his side at the hospital. 

It wasn’t a love language that Lucifer was used to. Lucifer was used to the love language of sex. Michael gave him the love language of acts and gestures that seemed like very little, but always meant a lot. 

And when Lucifer finally got his head out of his ass and admitted to Michael that he loved him (not liked), almost fifteen years later, Michael simply kissed him for the first time and said, “I wonder when you’d realize it yourself.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
